The thing about Tuesdays
by m-phistopheles
Summary: Levi hates Tuesdays and high school and Erwin fucking Smith.


Levi hates Tuesdays — almost as much as he hates high school. He hates how Hanji's always got some crazy experiment going on, how Mike can tell when you last showered by the way you smell and how freshmen Jaeger and Arlert constantly conspire in the library (and how the former always looks love struck when Levi walks by, which is always annoying).

Levi hates how halfway through the first semester of his senior year, Erwin Smith shows up and acts like he's been there his whole life. He just comes out of nowhere and acts like he knows all the dynamics of the school and Levi hates him with a passion.

He manages to avoid contact with Erwin for four days before he is forced into talking with his fellow senior.

"You missed class yesterday so you were assigned as my partner for the project." Erwin says to him on a Tuesday morning, whiles he's grabbing his books from his locker. Erwin insists on walking him to class (despite his protests) and Levi hates the way he looks so smug when girls whisper when they see his hand resting on Levi's shoulder.

Levi goes to Erwin's house that Friday to work on their project and sleeps over only after he sees the time (12:41 in the morning) and maybe he sleeps over again on Saturday and maybe he likes the coffee Erwin makes and his really comfy mattress that's big enough for the two of them. Maybe he likes wearing Erwin's huge shirt around on Saturday until he has to leave Sunday and maybe — just maybe — he likes the way Erwin wakes him so tenderly.

They don't talk Monday (but Erwin smiles and winks at him and Levi flips him off and Hanji says they're cute). Tuesday morning Erwin is waiting for Levi at his locker with a travel mug of coffee ("You look like you needed it." "Shut up, asshole.") and walks him to class. Erwin forces himself into Levi's lunch privacy in the courtyard near the southeast field and on Thursday Levi is pulled into an empty class where Erwin forces Levi onto a desk and practices his presentation in front of Levi so many times he misses history and lands himself a detention.

He sleeps at Erwin's house again that Friday with an extra bag packed with clothes for the night and following day (and maybe — just maybe — he pretends that he forgot his pajamas so that he'll have an excuse to wear Erwin's shirt again.) (And maybe Erwin catches on and gives him a button up and maybe he feels like he's in a cheesy love story but maybe he loves it.)

The same things repeat for another two weeks and suddenly Levi doesn't hate Tuesdays with the same gusto.

Erwin comes up to him with another coffee and mentions to Levi that he'd talked to Levi's third period teacher and is free to work on "school affairs" with Erwin instead of coming to class (which surprises him because Levi's sure his bitchy teacher hates him, but maybe she likes Erwin).

"School affairs" turns out to mean Erwin suggesting that they make out in the out-of-order bathroom on the second floor. Levi's pushed up again the sinks and his hair is mussed and Erwin's mouth makes him forget everything and he thanks the gods he doesn't believe in when Erwin decides that he'd very much like to go down on Levi in that run-down bathroom.

The next couple of days they meet up during lunch hour and Levi gives Erwin a handjob and they make out some more and he's not sure what they are but he doesn't care as long as he has Erwin.

Tuesday has Erwin coming to him with flowers and a kiss and Levi guesses that they're official now and he's pretty sure it will be all over the school by the end of homeroom.

(Jaeger looks at him sadly in the hallway during passing time between first and second period and he feels so smug that he can't hide his smile.)

(Hanji says she knew something was up with him, "You don't have such a stick up your ass nowadays — I guess because you have something else up there now." She cackles and Levi ignores her until he needs to copy her science homework.)

(Mike says he smells like Erwin, which he finds incredibly creepy.)

(He gets a threatening glare from both Arlert and Ackerman.)

(He smiles when Erwin kisses him in front of everyone during lunch hour.)

He has two months of happiness when, as he's going home with Erwin, he realizes they've never really spoken about their situation. Erwin's hand is on his waist while they're on the train to Erwin's place when he breaks their steak. "So what are we?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

He feigns remembering and important job interview ("I know you'll do well, Levi.") and gets off the train and walks home despite the distance. (Maybe he hates that it's sunny and that there's a light dusting of snow — maybe he wants darkness and rain and misery instead of laughing children and the smell of warm pies from food stands on the sidewalk.)

(Maybe he cries a little and maybe when he tries to touch himself all he can think about is Erwin Erwin Erwin and maybe he comes with that name on his lips.)

He skips Monday and shows up late Tuesday and takes his detentions willingly (anything to stay away from Erwin) and eats lunch with Hanji and leaves his phone off to ignore Erwin's messages.

He gets cornered on Tuesday when he's coming in late and Erwin pulls him into an empty classroom. He's kissed into oblivion and Erwin bends him over a desk and fingers him until the only thing he knows is Erwin and maybe he punches Erwin's chest over and over and over again before going down on him.

"I'm more than just your friend, Levi, surely you know that?" Erwin digs his fingers into Levi's hair before continuing, "we're together — just the two of us. You're fucking mine —" (Levi whimpers around the dick in his mouth at that and doesn't even care when he has to swallow.)

They're back to normal at that and Levi is happy and when he goes to Erwin's house he doesn't hesitate to act like he always does.

(Hanji comments on his glow — "fuck off, Hanji, before I slap you." — and Mike says something vaguely creepy about his 'scent' but he doesn't care.)

Levi hates Tuesdays (but maybe he loves meeting Erwin in the morning and passing Jaeger in the hallway and drinking coffee in a thermal mug). Levi still hates high school, but maybe it's not as bad as he likes to think it is.


End file.
